The Reunion
by justPROMISE
Summary: Post 2x01, one-shot, Bellarke. Clarke escapes Mount Weather and finds her way back home.


_A/N This was written post-2x01 and I thought I would share it. Any prompts are welcome. :) Thank you!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Reunion<strong> (one-shot)

* * *

><p>The room is full of blood. Tubes of it, carefully labelled and concealed behind locked doors. The colour of it juxtaposes with the stark whiteness of the lab. When I see my name, C. Griffin, scrawled across a label, I open the incubator glass case to inspect the test tube.<p>

Rolling it between my fingers, I wonder how they manage to keep the blood fresh and why they bother.

My nose wrinkles in disgust. Perhaps they keep it for the radiation testing...

I place it back into position and take a further look around, keeping my ears open to any noises around me. Nothing, just my own breathing.

I spot a desk and an old fashioned computer and head towards it, determination filling me. There is something wrong with this Mount Weather group, cult, whatever the hell they are.

Instead of tempting fate with the computer, which would stir and whir everyone to my location, I flip over the first file on the desk.

TEST SUBJECT OF LIGHT RADIATION TO BE FULLY TRANSFUSED: CLARKE GRIFFIN MATCHED WITH MAYA WEATHER – BLOOD TYPES AB RH D POSITIVE, TRIAL SUCCESSFUL AFTER BLOOD CONTAMINATION

I squint at the file. A blood transfusion? I keep flicking through the files, everyone one of us has a match, but mine is much more detailed. Unable to make sense of it, I find another, thicker folder.

FULLY TRANSFUSED: ANYA GROUNDER, MATCHED WITH FIRST GUARD: TRIAL SUCCESSFUL, FULL PROCEDURE SUCCESSFUL

Through the text is a smudged red stamp leading me to even more questions; DECEASED.

Frustrated, I begin to flick through more, staring each monochrome Grounder in the eye, all deceased. Is this why they were so afraid of the mountain men?

Before I risk my luck, I put the folder down and start backtracking my steps, making my way to the overhead ventilator shaft which I used to sneak in here. I don't notice the guard behind me until I reverse straight into him.

The impact makes me jump, and before I can lunge away he is grabbing me by the arms in a tight grip.

"You shouldn't be here." He growls, attempting to push me forwards onto the ground.

I retaliate quickly, jerking backwards and forwards and kicking wildly until he finally loosens his grip. With the hardest kick I can muster, I aim right for the balls.

In the half a second I have to examine his tanned, blushed face, I understand the blood transfusions. He has grounder blood flowing through his veins, making him no longer affected by radiation. They want to harvest us like animals, using our blood like some kind of pharmaceutical swap.

"Neither should you." I bite back, grabbing the desk chair and throwing it his way, smashing glass over him in the process.

He lets out a grunt, and before I have chance to interweave, he presses some button on his radio device which causes the lights and sounds of the room to explode.

The alarm.

I need to get out, and fast, but not without that key card.

I pick up the first shard of glass I can get my hand on, ignoring the slice it leaves in my palm. Charging with every ounce of courage I have left, I aim for his neck while he is still halfway to the ground.

He is too fast, and catches me with the butt of his gun as he pulls it from his belt. I crash to the ground, scraping against the glass and debris of the cabinet. Pain stabs me from every direction.

I don't give him a chance to aim. I kick at the back of his knee, and he wildly shoots as his leg gives way.

I get back on my feet and with speed that would have receive a proud glance back a camp, I shove the shard of glass into the side of his neck. He immediately drops the gun. I grab it, grab his key card, and consider shooting him in the head to end his pain before I lunge towards the evacuation exit sign.

"Stop her!" I hear the screaming nearby and frantically swipe the card, my pulse throbbing as the screen lights up green. I escape the room and follow the Deja vu of ripping the cables apart on the door.

I head upwards, the gun a familiar comfort in my hand.

_Keep going!_ The metal steps seemed to rise endlessly, my calf muscles screaming in protest. I nearly trip, but manage to keep myself up by grabbing the cold railing with my free hand.

The pulse is so heavy, so deranged in my ears that I cannot hear a thing except the seemingly far away, intrusive alarm.

I'm about to start howling like a dog but then I see it. Light.

Now I push myself upwards two steps at a time, examining the familiar exit in front of me.

_Twist the bars then pull the level. Don't hesitate._

I throw myself to the exit, clumsily grabbing the handles. Every muscle burns as I wretch the handle anticlockwise and pull the level down. I pull it so hard that my knuckles collide with the steel underneath, nearly shattering at the impact.

I allow myself one thought before throwing myself into the door to heave it open. _I will come back for you._

* * *

><p>I'm not sure how long I'm running for. All I can focus on is pushing away each branch and ensuring I don't fall. I head downwards, towards home.<p>

I pick up my speed at the thought of home. The thought of finding Bellamy and Finn, who are too strong to have died.

When I can take it no longer, I begin to slow, and crouch beneath the nearest tree. I collapse, unable to balance on my heels, and my head falls as I gasp every breath.

The Mount Weather freaks won't be able to follow me here, and by leaving their front door open I'm hopefully exposing them to enough radiation to kill them. The others will stay safe, they know how to protect themselves.

For a moment I begin to go through the motion of what if? _What if I have risked the lives of the others? What if the freaks at Mount Weather decide to swap their blood now? _I think back to the conversation with Jasper a few days ago- 'Clarke, right now the biggest threat to us is you.' My heart clenches painfully.

Then my mind goes to the usual torture. _What if Bellamy and Finn didn't survive? What if the blast- the level I pulled- killed them?_ I imagine a world without Bellamy Blake, and the little things about him, and know that a world without him is surely a world without a home.

His face flashes in front of me then, with those dark lashes and the smirk which I shamelessly drew at least six times while at Mount Weather. Yes- there is no home for me without Bellamy Blake. He may be a pain in the ass most the time, but he's my pain in the ass.

Not that I would ever admit that to him.

Shaking my head and the frustrated tears from my eyes, I stretch my cramped feet and force myself to stand, holding most my weight against the tree.

I remember the day of the battle, the inspiration which roused everyone to fight. Bellamy was the source of the inspiration and courage that day. With his help I can rescue the others, and keep them safe.

With the image of Bellamy, my co-leader, staring me down and edging on my determination, I run even faster and firmer than before.

My world becomes a series of falling and running. Every scrape and bruise leaves me number, but I have to keep going. It's a long time before I see the familiar makeshift gates up ahead, seared with ash and surrounded by dead bodies.

I throw myself through the gate, by this point uncaring about any Grounders or Mount Weather guards.

I already know from the pull in my stomach that the camp is empty.

"Bellamy? Finn? Raven?" I scream their names, past the point of caring of Grounders. I cock the gun and walk further through, heading towards the entrance of the drop ship. What if they are all gone? Dead?

Blinded by pain I press my fists to my eyes, but when I look back up I spot it; my beacon of hope. I rush blindly to the wall, pressing my face to the chalk as though it would teleport me to them.

A message. Scrawled with makeshift chalk, the directions to my new salvation, signed Mum.

I use the advantage of the drop ship to gulp down some lukewarm water left in a canister inside, and have a quick look around for any survivors. There is a pool of blood where Raven had previously laid. I ignore the stab in my stomach and look away. I can only hope that my mum and the other Doctors from the Arc have saved her. There is no more time to dwell.

* * *

><p>And then I'm running again, sweat drenching me to the point where every gust of wind feels icy on my face. My lips stretch painfully, chapped to hell. It crosses my mind how disorientated I probably look, my face covered in cuts from overhanging branches and my skin bloody and bruised from escaping Mount Weather.<p>

I'm thankful for being alive, but only if Finn and Bellamy are alive too. Even the thought of them being gone crushes me from the inside out like a wave of depression.

I trip and skid across the rough ground, yelping in frustration as my wrist crunches below me. For a moment I just lay there, my cheek resting on the dirty debris as I pant.

_Brave princess._

Bellamy wouldn't let me give up if he was here.

I stumble to stand, cradling my arm to my chest.

It makes it harder to run, but I refuse to allow myself to slow down to a walk. After a while my vision goes blurry, my whole body exhausted. Stars dance in my vision and I stop so that I can keel over to dry heave.

Nearly there, Clarke. Get it together.

I sense the clearing before I see it, and the light filters out from the trees like a signal of salvation. I let out a sigh of relief when I see the metallic jungle of the Ark ahead and the dizziness threatens to consume me. I sway on my feet as I walk through the last set of trees.

A gun shot fires.

I jump to the ground, nearly knocking myself out from the force of it. Every bit of air escapes my lungs and for a moment I can't get a clear breath.

"Don't shoot!" I try to shout, but another shot fires and whips the branches above my head. "Stop!" The desperate screech rips from my chest, but more guns begin to fire.

I crawl backwards and head towards a large tree for cover. A bullet grazes my shoulder and I fall to the floor, screaming.

I pass out.

* * *

><p>"Clarke!" My mum's voice is what wakes me up, as loud as the gun shots. I lightly feel her fingers brush against my forehead and I force my eyes to open. It takes me a moment to register that fact that I'm cheek down on the ground, surrounded my Ark guards at my most vulnerable.<p>

My mum helps me heave myself up, wrapping her arm underneath my arms. I use my hand to stable myself and I cringe as my broken wrist burns from the pressure. I ignore the pain as best as I can and wrap myself round the woman I could no longer force myself to hate. My wet shoulder stings in protest.

I let out my inner 100. "Your dumb ass guards shot me."

She lets out a deep breath with a laugh. "Let's get you home."

As soon as I'm back on my feet I let out the question which has been burning through me. "Where's Bellamy?"

"He's here." She says, confused. "But we need to get you cleaned up."

_He's here._

Relief floods through me. I sigh, smiling for the first time in weeks. "Take me to him."

Kane raises his voice behind me before my mother can reply. "He's a prisoner. You do not have permission to see him."

I spin round to look him in the eye. "I said, take me to him. Now."

He ignores me and faces Abby. "No. That is not up for discussion."

I put as much spite into my voice as I can. "We are not prisoners. Take me to him now. That is not up for discussion."

Kane takes a step towards me. "I am your Chancellor and I reject-"

I scoff at him and begin charging towards the Ark.

"Bellamy?!" I shout, and as I'm racing to the Ark, ignoring the protests of the guards, I ask my mother about Finn and Raven and smile wider when I learn they are alive.

Kane grapples my arm but my mother grabs him and pulls him away.

My voice gets even louder. "Bellamy?!"

A desperate shout replies.

"Clarke!"

Bellamy's voice is unmistakable, coming from the side entrance of the Ark. I head towards home.

"Let me out!" I hear Bellamy shouting from inside, and I fight my way to him.

He stills as soon as he sees me, his eyes widening. We both stop, drunkenly taking in the sight of each other. I choke out a half laugh half sob as the lump in my throat grows.

"Strong princess." He says, a smile touching his lips.

I race over to him, throwing myself into his chest and letting out a cry- happy tears this time. He wraps his free arm around me, holding me in the air, and I can feel him grinning into my hair. "I knew you would put up a fight."

"You have no idea." I tell him softly.

My toes brush the ground and I pull away slightly so I can face him. Dirt and blood is smeared across his face, but his eyes are still the same eyes I've missed for weeks.

"Did they hurt you?" He growls, his voice nearly cracking. He touches the scar on my arm, pressing the bumped edges. Then he notices my weirdly shaped wrist and my bloody shoulder and grimaces even more. "You look like-"

"I'm fine, thank you." I tell him, rolling my eyes. "Now let's get you out of here. We have to rescue the others."

Bellamy nods but looks to my shoulder. "Not before you've got that checked out."

"Bellamy-"

"Clarke." He imitates my voice and laughs. "We will prepare tomorrow."

I let out a sigh and nod, yearning for some food and rest. "First, let's get you un-cuffed before people think we actually missed each other."

We share another smile before I go outside to find Kane. He stands angrily outside, my mother holding his shoulder down with a firm hand. Whipped, he hands me a small dagger to cut off the cuffs.

"If he steps one foot out of line-"

"He saved all of us, and all of you." I remind him. "Now the others need our help, and we need to work together."

My mum looks at me with what can only be described as pride. "I'll be out here when you're ready to get fixed up."

Bellamy is still grinning when I return, and he catches the knife with his free hand. "Thanks Clarke. It's, uhm, good to see you." For the first time in, well probably ever, Bellamy blushes.

"You too."


End file.
